Devil Hunters Of Mobius
by Fullmoonivy
Summary: Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles find Chaos Emeralds and weapons in mysterious places. Going down to hell Sonic gets turned into a vampire. Sonic the knight, Tails the Caster and Knuckles the free lancer. Can they kill the Devil and help this person in need?
1. Introduction

Introduction

In a place where no one wants to go.

Where everything is black with demon eyes of red and gold glow.

Where the sun doesn't shine. Only dark red skies filled with black clouds.

Where screams are heard in all of the day even the all night hours due to demons giving punishments to people who need to pay for their sin(s)

Where there is no leaves on the trees.

Where all the grass is dead.

Where there is no flowers.

Not even a Black rose due to no sun shining.

Where is this place and what is called.

Who rules this dark kingdom.

Why his name is the devil and he rules hell.


	2. Chapter 1

Devil Hunters Of Mobius

Chapter 1

A big thanks to Awesome Gamer for letting me adopt his idea

enjoy chapter 1

*With Sonic the Hedgehog*

A blue hedgehog ran threw the great forest at high speed and ran past some small trees and bushes. Their green leaves and brown braches blew toward the way the blue hedgehog went until one branch broke off one of the small tree and hit the blue hedgehog in the back of his head causing him to stumble then fall forward now tumbling down a big hill.

After a minute or so of tumbling down a big hill the blue hedgehog got up but fell back down due to being so dizzy. He shook his head then got back up and brushed himself off of any grass or dirt.

"Where am I." The blue hedgehog asked himself as he looked around the area he tumbled into.

There was a broken down building that had really bad water damage on the outside and there was wood covering the windows. The windows that did not have wood over them were either broken or there was no window at all . In front of the run down building was big oil cans with a toxic symbol on the front. There was what it looked like the door to the run down building was wide open like if it was left open for some one to walk in but there was a gate around the building as if to keep people out. As usual the blue hedgehog was curious to see what was inside.

The blue hedgehog then climbed the fence but being careful not to cut himself on the rusted tips on the fence. Once he climbed the wired fence he fell onto his feet and started walking to the rusted door that was left open.

When the blue hedgehog walked in he the broken down building it was dark. The only source that gave the building light was the sun's rays coming threw the cracks and holes in the wood that covered the windows and the broken windows that didn't have any wood covering them up at all.

The hedgehog walked slowly and looked around. There was white sheets that was now gray due to the dust on everything. The hedgehog wanted to know what was under these sheets and then ripped one off revealing a strange machine. It looked like something Dr. Eggman would use to destroy the legendary blue hedgehog.

The blue hedgehog's face lit up "I know this place. This is the chemical plant" He told himself. Then something in the dusty chemical plant made a loud thump and it gave the blue hedgehog a sudden scare making him run to another area of the plant. The hedgehog then found himself on the second floor. He shrugged and decided to explore up there.

Walking slowly and looking at everything not believing what the chemical plant have become. The hedgehog looked at a shelf with old chemicals on it. there was a whole bunch of other chemicals that the hedgehog did not know about but something caught the side his emerald green eyes and then decided to check it out. He walked over to it and did not believe his eyes. A silver sword with a black handle was just laying on a old sign that was to dusty to read in the sun's rays.

The blue hedgehog then picked it up. "A sword?" he asked himself. "What's this doing in a chemical plant? If a sword this nice is in a old chemical plant this means no good. I better take this to Tails. " The blue hedgehog then ran out of the Chemical plant with the strange sword. On his way to Tails workshop.

*With Amy Rose*

A pink hedgehog was carrying a white plate with a engraving of roses on the edges filled with chocolate chip cookies that she made herself to a special hero who she had a crush on. 'Maybe these cookies I made will make Sonic fall in love with me' she thought.

The pink hedgehog still walked when she saw the sight of the hero's house. She usually ran when she saw the blue house but she didn't want her cookies to get ruined.

When she came upon the blue house she rang the door bell and waited. Nobody answered. 'Maybe he's not home' she thought.

Amy then waited for a couple seconds until something red glistened at the corner of her right eye in the green bush in the yard. The pink hedgehog set the cookies down on the concrete step and walked over to the bush. She saw something red sparkle in between the branches of the bush. She decided to stick her hand inside to see what was sparkling and pulled out a red chaos emerald that was safely placed in a bird's nest. She gasped and looked at it " What is a chaos emerald doing here?" The pink hedgehog asked herself. "I better take this to Sonic." She sighed "Maybe he is at Tail's workshop."

The pink hedgehog then walked back to the peach colored concrete steps, picked up the plate filled with chocolate chip cookies. She held the plate of cookies for the blue hero in one hand and she held the red chaos emerald in her other hand.

On her way to the yellow fox's workshop to find out why a chaos emerald was in a bush, safely placed in a bird's nest in their yard.

*With Knuckles*

The red echidna was of course doing his job. Protecting the master emerald from getting in the wrong hands. He was laying against the bright green emerald with his eyes closed relaxing and thinking but was interrupted with a brush of wind in his face with the sound of a familiar voice "Hey Knuckle head! When are you going to give me my emerald?"

A eight-teen year old white bat landed on her feet with the click sound of her high healed boots landing on the temple's ground. Knuckles then recognized the voice as that jewel thief known as Rouge. Knuckles then jumped to his feet and quickly got into a fighting position "Like I will let you take the master emerald"

The white bat then rolled her eyes and crossed her arms "Come on Knuckle head. You know you like me."

Knuckles then ran with his fist up and out ready to beat the crap out of that bat that always got on his nerves. Rouge knew that it was coming and then jumped up and flew away "Sooner or later your gonna have give me that emerald" The white bat warned him. Knuckles held his fist up to her "Try Me!" he yelled out.

Knuckles did a silent chuckle and sat down on the top step of the temple and looked at the clouds. He was relaxing again peacefully but it didn't last for long when something hit the back of his head. "what the fu-" He started but then stopped because he knew what it was and then picked it up. It was a brown leather case for a dagger and there was one inside. Knuckles took the silver dagger out and looked at it. He turned around and yelled at the woods "Who's there. If your hiding I will make sure you'll never see living day light again. I swear!".

Knuckles thought for a moment and then thought of someone who can help him find who threw the dagger at him but was dumb to throw it at him with the case over it or maybe the person left the case on it for a reason.

What ever reason it was he was going to find out who did it with the yellow fox's help.

*With Miles "Tails" Perhour*

A very happy two tailed yellow fox was humming while cleaning oil off some tools in the gray workshop sink. He just finished upgrading the X Tornado (I think that's what its called its been a long time since I watched Sonic X).

The yellow fox finished washing his tools and turned the water off. He then dried them off and placed them in his tool bag. He picked up the bag and opened the closet where all his tools went but had to stop what he was doing when there was a knock on his Workshop's door.

The yellow fox opened the gray door to see if there was any one there but there was no one. He took a step out side but quickly picked his foot back up before he broke something strange. In the front of his workshop's gray door there was a yellow chaos emerald and something that he did know what it was it was made out of smooth wood and there was a hole on the top like something was supposed to go there. He picked them up and brought them into his workshop placing the two items on a gray metal table.

The yellow fox quickly then turned on his laptop, put his password in and quickly got onto google and started trying to find out what he just found.

First chapter done!

I'm I awesome?

Of course not

Awesome Gamer is and you my little readers *hugs you tightly*


	3. Chapter 2

Devil Hunters of Mobius Chapter 2

FMI: Yay chapter 2.

Shadow; Why are you all happy over chapter 2

FMI: cause this wonderful reader who is interested in this fic gets a free cookie that I made. *hands cookie to you*

Shadow: Can I have a cookie

FMI: no you can not

Shadow: *reaches for cookie*

FMI: *smacks hand with wooden spoon* GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY COOKIES GOD DAMMIT.

Shadow: What was that for?

FMI: Don't touch my cookies

A yellow fox was now examining what he found in front of his workshop door not to long ago. After spending about five minutes on google trying to figure what this wooden thing was he found out it was staff. Questions were running through the little fox's mind. Who would leave this at my door? Why was it with a chaos emerald?

Tails then set the staff down next to the chaos emerald and then picked up the emerald. He turned it around and looked at it at eye level looking for something fishy.

He didn't find anything weird but something strange happened. It just started to glow. Out of nowhere or without saying anything. Why was it glowing?

Tails face was filled with confusion and knew something was wrong. Very wrong.

There was a knock on a door and made the fox jump. "Open up lil' buddy it's Sonic!" Sonic screamed trough the door.

The fox sighed in stress and opened the workshop door "You scared me" the yellow fox told him but his high pitched voice trailed off when he looked at the sword that the blue hero was holding and questioned him right away "Where did you get that sword, Sonic?"

Sonic looked at the sword and answered "Oh this thing? I found it in the chemical plant and I brought it to you so you can find out why a sword will be in a chemical plant."

Tails let his Big brother come in "Put the sword next to the staff I found."

The blue hero did what he was told and placed it on the gray metal table next to the wooden staff and the yellow chaos emerald. "Um….Tails where did get the staff" the blue hero asked.

Tails turned his computer chair around and replied "I don't really know. When I was putting my tools away I heard a knock on the door and when I went to see who it was there was no one except that staff and chaos emerald."

Sonic picked up the wooden staff but quickly sat it back down when there was a knock on the door. The blue hero ran to the gray door and opened it up slowly and jumped when he saw who it was. "Sonic let me in!" A pink hedgehog demanded "I need answers!"

The blue hero put his white glove over the pink hedgehog's mouth "Amy calm down. We will tell you all we know but you got to clam down. Tell me what do you need answers about?" Sonic asked as he took his hand from Amy's mouth and let her come in.

Amy sat the plate of cookies on the yellow foxes desk and then sat down herself in another computer chair in front of the gray metal table not realizing what was on the metal table. The blue hero walked over to her started asking Amy questions like if she was accused of murder. "What do you need answers about?" The blue hero asked the pink hedgehog again.

"I found a red Chaos emerald in a bush, safely placed in a birds nest in front of your house and I wanted to know why it was there." Amy began.

"I don't why a chaos emerald will be in our yard."

The blue hero answered. "Right Tails?"

No response.

"Tails?" Sonic turned to his best buddy and saw he was stuffing cookies in his mouth.

Tails stopped and held a thumbs up "Right" he muffled.

Amy then started to get ticked and yelled at the blue hero "IF YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW THE CHOAS EMERALD GOT THERE THEN WHY WAS IT IN YOUR YARD!".

Sonic flinched but managed to get an answer out "I-I don't know for last time ok? Your not the only one who found something suspicious."

Amy calmed down right away asked him a question but asked it in a bad attitude "Then what did you find?"

The blue hero showed the pink hedgehog what he and Tails found.

"I found this sword in the chemical plant, Tails found the staff and yellow chaos emerald out side his workshop's door." Sonic told the pink hedgehog.

"Do you think someone or something needs your help?" she asked

"Of course but just don't know who or how to help her or him" Sonic sighed and sat down.

"Its okay Son-" Amy started but was interrupted when there was another knock on the door.

Tails jumped up from his computer chair and shouted "I GOT IT!"

Tails opened the front door really fast and jumped when he saw who it was "HI KNUCKLES! WHY ARE YOU HERE? WHATS UP?"

The red echidna walked in saying nothing. He was grumpy as usual. "Hey Knucks"

The blue hero greeted him but Knuckles ignored him as he walked over to the gray metal table.

"Just as I thought." the purple eyed echidna whispered.

"Are you ok, Knucks?" The blue hero asked.

Knuckles sighed and started telling his tale "Someone or something threw this dagger at me while I was guarding the master emerald on Angel Island"

He held the dagger up and took off the brown leather case that protected the dagger.

He placed the dagger and the brown leather case next to the red chaos emerald Amy found. "When I picked up the dagger the master emerald for some reason started glowing and these two chaos emeralds look like their doing the same." he continued

The blue hero was very confused for many different reasons. Why was Knuckles acting like this? Does he know what's going on? Is he crazy? So Sonic was going find out.

"Ok so what do we have to do?" The blue hero asked

Knuckles picked up the silver sword and saw that there was a hole in the handle of the sword. "Who found this sword?" he asked

The blue hero stepped up "I did. Why?"

Knuckles answered right away with a another question "If a sword, staff, dagger and two chaos emeralds are found on the same day don't think that something's up?"

Sonic nodded and took the sword from Knuckles then saw that there was a hole in the center of the handle. "Tails look there's a hole in handle"

The yellow fox came over to him and nodded "It looks like its big enough for a chaos emerald."

The blue hero grabbed the red chaos emerald and gently placed it in the center of the silver sword where the hole was. The chaos emerald started to glow a really bright red and it shot a red blast of energy through the sword into the floor of the workshop. The hard gray floor of Tail's workshop started to rumble and crack.

Tails, Amy, Knuckles, and Sonic backed away from that area of the hard gray floor as it started to give in. With loud cracks and rumbling it was over with and there was a portal of black, gray, and dark red clouds in a spiral like water was going down the drain of a sink after you washed your hands or when draining out the water after a bath.

Sonic walked toward the dark portal and smiled as his curiousness was kicking in. "I'm going in" The curious blue hedgehog told everyone as he looked at the portal and watching how the dark clouds moved.

"No Sonic! We Don't Know Where It Goes!" Tails commanded his best buddy while staying put.

Sonic turned around to look at his little brother. "Oh please. Nothing bad is going to

Whoosh!" The blue hero started but he fell in the dark mysterious portal.

Tails quickly ran over to the portal but it quickly closed up before he reached it.

The yellow fox started to panic. "We need to get Sonic out of there!"

Amy walked over to him and placed her hand on the yellow fox's shoulder.

"It's okay Tails. You didn't solve anything about the staff and maybe Sonic will find his way back. He did bring the sword."

The yellow fox nodded, took a deep breath, and walked over to the wooden staff and the chaos emerald then got to work examining it again.

*With Sonic the Hedgehog*

The blue hero was falling and it seemed forever to him. He was falling on his stomach like what a sky diver will do. He had the silver sword in his left hand and he saw that his sky diving trip was about to end the blue hero front flipped and embedded the sword into the rocky surface he had landed onto.

Sonic took a deep breath and looked around wondering where is he. The sky was covered in black, gray, and dark red clouds. There was no sight of the sun and it looked like the sun never shone because it looked like grass tried to grow but it died and there was no sight of a flower or stem. The soil was horrible. It was rocky and hard. It was also very dark like it was night time. The only light was the fainted red clouds and the lit candles in the dark red houses.

Sonic took the sword out of the hard surface and held it up in defense just in case if something will attack him. The blue hero walked forward. Now sight seeing and looking at each house. Sonic stopped walking when he looked up and saw the black castle that went into the dark clouds. "Who ever the king or queen is, is not doing well ruling this kingdom." The blue hedgehog told himself. Sonic looked at the castle still and tried to think who will rule a place like this but was interrupted in his thoughts when some thing as fast as him ran behind him and got him in the back of the neck and quickly disappeared

"Ouch!" Sonic winced reaching for the back of his neck and wiped it with his white glove. When he pulled his hand away to look at it he gasped at the sight of black blood and a sharp shooting pain going through his body.

FMI: Well I hoped you enjoyed chapter 2. I wanna say thanks to Awesome Gamer for letting me adopt his wonder full idea. All credit goes to him. I made more cookies *Gives you a cookie*

Shadow: SHES CRAZY DON'T EAT THE COOKIE YOU WILL CATCH HER CRAZYNESS!

FMI: oh shut up. I'm not crazy. Would a crazy person make cookies for her readers.

Shadow: I guess not.

FMI: see? I'm a good person.

Shadow: Can I have a cookie?

FMI: Sure *Hands cookie to Shadow*


End file.
